The Respawnables
The Respawnables is a third-person shooter, 4 star rated game app available for iOS and Android. This game is developed by Digital Legends Entertainment SL and sold by Zynga. It is downloadable in the App Store for iOS devices and Google Play for Android devices. The player's goal in the game is to achieve all of the missions in Missions Mode and collect all items available, such as weapons, heads, bodies, and legs. All of this can be found and bought in the shop. Once the player reaches level 50, which is the max level, he/she would unlock all items available in the game for cash or gold, which they can use in Multiplayer, where the player can choose two modes to fight other players in any level. They can team up with other players and fight other teams in Team Vs., or fight every player in a match in Free For All. There are also achievements that will give points to the player's Game Center account when won. On May 21, 2013, the first major update has been released which is the Movie Content Update. It brought some new features based on the movies Ghostbusters and Men in Black. A new selection called Bundles was added too. On August 14, 2013, the game had its second update which is the Elysium Update. Similar to the first update but this time the new features were based on from the 2013 movie Elysium and a new selection called Armors was also added. After that more updates came, the next to that is the Halloween Update 2013 and the current is the Chinese New Year. Visit the Updates page for more info. On April 6, 2014, which is the date of the Easter Holiday Update's release, a new feature was added, which is the Events. This rewards the player new weapon skins, gadgets, armors and more, but first you must complete the task required in the event tiers. The first event is the Easter Egg Hunt and the latest is the CChinese New Year Event. Description Run, shoot, laugh and respawn! Join the fun with this trigger-happy, action packed, third person shooter. Play Offline or Online for FREE for endless hours of fun: complete challenges, join a team, or just kill them ALL! …you are NOT expendable, you are… RESPAWNABLE! “Win or lose, Respawnables is still an incredibly fun and addicting shooter” - 148Apps.com “Respawnables is a perfect fit for smartphones and tablets” - Modojo.com “Action packed, fast paced gameplay in Respawnables” - FAAD ---Offline Missions Mode --- - More than 185 single missions to complete - Fast paced gameplay for brisk fun - Short battles for entertainment on the go --- Online Multiplayer Modes --- - Seamless connection and matchmaking - Two modes: Free For All & Team VS - WiFi and 3G/4G connections enabled --- Make it your own --- - 60+ customization items with attributes - 30+ killer weapons - Progressive skill tree - Gadgets and boosters - Various maps --- More Awesome Features --- - Superb quality 3D cartoon style - Colorful retina display graphics - Ultra smooth controls - Fast paced with an amazingly funny vibe - Offline & Online playing modes - Lots of mix-&-match content to unlock - Sharing via Twitter or Facebook available - Game Center Leaderboards & Achievements - Log in to Game Center and/or Facebook to play with your friends - Please note - - This is a universal App and requires iOS 4.3 or later - Works with iPhone 5s, iPhone 5c, iPhone 5, iPhone 4s, iPhone 4, iPod touch (5th & 4th gen) and the iPad Air, iPad Mini with Retina display, iPad Mini, New iPad with Retina display, iPad 2 & iPad - Log in with your Game Center account to play on multiples devices and for online profile support - This game is free to play, but extra content can be purchased with real money, to restrict in-app purchases adjust the settings on your device - Supports Game Controllers made for iPhone and iPod touch. Game Controller support requires iOS 7 or later and is compatible with iPhone 5, iPhone 5s, iPhone 5c, and iPod touch (5th generation) ---- MORE CONTENT COMING SOON! ----- Join Us.jpeg Movie Star Recruits.jpeg Complete All Missions.jpeg Multiplayer Fun.jpeg Tons Of Content.jpeg Logos Everytime Digital Legends Entertainment SL or Zynga creates a huge update in the game, they change their logo. These are the logos: Icon1.png|The Respawnables' first and original logo Icon2.png|The Respawnables' logo during the Movie Content Update and Elysium Update Icon3.png|The Respawnables' logo during the Halloween Update 2013 Holiday Logo.png|The Respawnables' logo during the Holiday Update 2013 Icon4.png|The Respawnables' logo during the Winter Update Icon5.png|The Respawnables' logo during the Urban Update and general updates Icon6.png|The Respawnables' logo during the Easter Holiday Update Icon7.png|The Respawnables' logo during the Grenade Fest Update Icon8.png|The Respawnables' logo during the Ghostbusters' 30th Anniversary Update Icon9.png|The Respawnables' logo during the Halloween Update 2014 Icon10.png|The Respawnables' logo during the Holiday Update 2014 Icon12.png|The Respawnables' logo during the Carnaval Update Icon13.png|The Respawnables App Logo for Chinese New Year Menu After you have opened the game, you will be directed to the Menu and you will notice 7 tabs at the right side of the screen. Sometimes there are 8 tabs due to events being live. These are all the tabs: *Events (temporary and event name may vary) *Missions (single player mode) *Multiplayer *Leaderboard *Friends *Achievements *Options *Extras Shop The shop is where the fun comes from. It can be found and acessed on the top right of the screen. Here you can buy stuff to help you on missions and in multiplayer. You can also buy armors to boost your stats. There are currently 9 categories. These are: *Weapons *Head Armors *Body Armors *Legs Armors *Armors *Gadgets *Boosters *Bank *Football Fever (temporary) Skill Tree Skills that can help you to gain victory can be found here. It can be found on the top right of the screen, beside the shop. It can only be acessed once you reach level 4. There are currently 20 skill perks. To find more about this, go to the Skill Tree page. Bots These enemies are called bots.They are the main foes of the enemy or probably have the same goal like the player. They are confronted on Missions mode. Here are the normal enemies (bots), and their weapons. Elite Enemies Elite Enemies are also bots that are much more powerful than regular ones. They carry the most powerful and dangerous weapons in the game, which can be a great danger to unaware players. They are represented by golden skulls above them. They are also bigger in size and has a golden aura. They are: Updates The Respawnables have been updated several times bringing new weapons, gadgets, armors and many more to the game. These are the updates: #Movie Content Update #Elysium Update #Halloween Update 2013 #Holiday Update #Winter Update #Urban Update #Easter Holiday Update #Grenade Fest Update # Road To Glory (event) # Summer Camp (event) # Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary Update # Halloween Update 2014 # Holiday Update 2014 #Carnaval Update Video Category:Respawnables Category:The Respawnables Category:Weapons Category:PREMIUM WEAPONRY Category:Logo Category:Bots Category:Elite Enemies Category:Multiplayer Category:TeamVs Category:FreeForAll Category:Events Category:Updates Category:Armors Category:Respawnables Wiki